Moons and Stars
by lennapie
Summary: Hermione has returned to Hogwarts to complete her final year following the defeat of Voldemort but finds herself infatuated with her DADA professor Remus Lupin. Rated M for later chapters and AU  some part of DH ignored .


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the character or the world of Harry Potter, all of this belongs to JK Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Moons and Stars<span>**_  
><em>

Hermione slid into her head girl quarters and lent her head against the heavy wooden door. Closing her eyes she reached up and rubbed her temples. Harry and Ron had been talking endlessly about quidditch, yet again; how they could adjust back to Hogwarts after the war was beyond her. They had returned to complete their final year but quite frankly she sometimes wondered if Ron had come back simply because Harry did.

She threw her overflowing satchel bag onto her bed and stretched lazily before heading over to the mirror. She knew she looked a far cry from the naïve busy-haired first year that had walked into Gryffindor tower seven years before. Her hair now hung down her back in loose honey brown curls, her lips were plumper, eyelashes longer, and of course she had developed slim curvaceous hips and full C cup breasts. All in all she was happy with the way she looked and knew that she attracted the attentions of most boys in Hogwarts – with the exception of Ron who avoided looking at her in that way since their break up a few months ago.

Despite being pleased at the attention she received, Hermione couldn't help feeling irritated. The boys at Hogwarts were, well they were boys. There were only so many times she could listen to a conversation about Parvati Patil's breasts or the latest product from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Hermione made an irritated noise and dropped down onto her bed. Homework from every class, she noted as she sifted through the books crammed into her bags. In comparison to chasing horcruxes and helping Harry save the world her lessons seemed less exciting than they once had. Well, all her lessons except one.

Professor Remus Lupin had returned to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts and, Merlin save her, she couldn't look at him without lust flooding her body. She'd thought that it had just been a crush, just a phase she had gone through when he taught her in third year, but during the Order meetings and the few times they had seen each other during the war the crush had developed into something much more… adult. It was worse now he was teaching her, there was something about the way he looked when he was caught up in a lecture, about the way he put so much passion into his subject.

Hermione Granger was not some moon-eyed (perhaps not the most appropriate phrase) girl who was more interested in pining after her professor than her studies. No, she was going to put _him_ out of her mind and get on with the ridiculous amount of Transfiguration homework she had been given.

Ten minutes later Remus Lupin continued to invade her thoughts and she found herself imagining how it would feel to have his lips on her skin… she shuddered at the thought, desire blossoming in her stomach. She directed a quick locking charm at the door and slid off her skirt. She reached a hand under her white lace knickers and began imagining his fingers pleasuring her.

"Womf wom mionee?" Ron asked over the breakfast sending particles of bacon in her direction.

"What?" She replied.

"He asked you what's wrong," Harry translated while smiling down at Ginny. Those two could make cupid nauseous.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just not in the mood for class," she snapped instantly regretting her words.

"Hermione Granger not in the mood for class?" Harry asked disentangling himself from Ginny. "Bloody flames what's happening to the world?" He grinned. She scowled.

"I know what it is," Ginny said, a sly smile creeping over her face. Hermione knew what she was going to say. Damn her! She was always so bloody perceptive about secrets and crushes. "Mione's got a crush! I know the signs. She's distracted, daydreaming, and I saw her charm her skirt shorter last week." Damn her stupid red hair!

"Ooh, who is it? Is it that Ravenclaw sixth year?" Ron teased while shoveling egg into his mouth.

"Shut up," Hermione hissed.

"Whatever," Harry said. "How can you not be in the mood for class we've got DADA with Remus this morning."

"Harry, you have to call him Professor Lupin in class regardless of how close you are," Ginny scolded. Hermione gave up on eating her toast, her stomach was twisting in anticipation and excitement at seeing him.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she slipped into her usual seat at the front of the class and Remus – Professor Lupin came in. His teaching robes hung open to reveal brown trousers and a shirt and tie with a dark red jumper. She thought it looked good on him, then again she'd probably have said the same thing had he turned up wearing Dobby's pillow case. He smiled warmly at her and she felt the heat rise in her face immediately. Oh God… she was sure he must know and think she was an idiot school girl.

"Morning class," He began. She leant her chin on her hand and watched him lecture not really listening to what he was saying, her quill abandoned. She imagined all the things she wanted to do to him and wondered what he tasted like. She jerked up and flushed as she realized that everyone else in the class had started packing away, it couldn't be the end of class… could it? She followed suit but no sooner had she stumbled from her chair she heard him call out. "Hermione could I have a word?" Shit, he was going to tell her how inappropriate her feelings were and make her switch classes and then she would hardly see him.

Before she knew it the classroom had emptied and he was stood in front of her concern making little creases at the corners of his eyes. "Is everything okay Hermione?"

"Yes, Professor," She squeaked in answer trying to look anywhere but his eyes. He laughed.

"Really, when we're not in class call me Remus."

"Okay… Remus." He ducked his head to meet her eyes.

"I saw you weren't taking notes and I just want you to know that if you need to talk about anything then you can always come to my office." He put a hand on her arm. He was so close she could smell his musky scent with hints of chocolate and coffee. All she had to do was lean forward and –

As her full lips met his he drew in an intake of breath. His lips were soft and hot and she just wanted to kiss him harder and deeper. Shit, what was she doing? She leapt away and grabbed her bag muttering apologies and trying to get out of the classroom before he noticed her crimson face. She flew out of the door as fast as she could, leaving him stunned and motionless.

Hermione Granger was definitely not the smartest witch of her age but probably the most stupid. There was no way she was ever going to graduate when people found out she'd just kissed her professor. He was probably repulsed by her anyway. Oh god, she was going to be in so much shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this is my first attempt at HP fanfic and I haven't written for a while so forgive me for being a bit rusty at writing :P Anyhow, this is the first chapter in what I hope will be a reasonably passable fanfic :)


End file.
